Modern medicine commonly utilizes radiation therapy to treat brain tumors. In order to effectively provide such treatment, it is desirable to direct the radiation in a precise manner thereby maximizing its impact upon the tumor and minimizing unpleasant side effects to the patient. Conventional devices for supporting the head of a patient during such radiation therapy are imprecise and difficult to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing devices for supporting the head of a patient during radiation therapy.